An unknown but apparently substantial subgroup of cancer patients are uniquely non-compliant in that they substitute or supplement standard cancer therapy with unorthodox treatments. Little is known about the scope and use of unorthodox treatment for malignant disease. This investigation will locate and study patients who fail to comply with standard treatment and who seek alternate therapies simultaneously or exclusively. We will delineate the demographic and medical characteristics of alternate therapy patients, and determine their reasons for adopting unorthodox method and their perceptions of standard versus alternate cancer care. Patients on standard therapy will be surveyed to determine their knowledge of alternate techniques and their reasons for trying and/or rejecting them. The magnitude and extent of the many types of alternate therapies available today will be documented. Data will be obtained by questionnaires completed by patients receiving alternative and/or standard therapy, and by observation of unorthodox treatment groups, clinics, and meetings.